La folie d'Azkaban ou Bleu Glace et Ambre Fauve
by Siriabelle Grace
Summary: Dans la terrible et sombre prison d'Azkaban un évènement inattendu se prépare. Contre toute attente, un rayon de soleil illumine cet enfer... mais pour combien de temps? Quand la mère amène l'espoir et la vie. Quand Bleu Glace et Ambre Fauve se rencontrent.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou! **

**Voici une nouvelle histoire. Je pense que je posterais une suite mais pas tout de suite. En fait je n'en sais rien pour le moment, cela dépendera entièrement de mon humeur. Hier je me disais que non je ne le ferais pas et là j'hésite à le poster maintenant. Enfin bref, nous verrons bien le moment venu. **

**Profitez et bonne lecture! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira malgrès le fait qu'elle soit très courte.**

**PS: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis le plus jeune.**

* * *

Prison d'Azkaban, 22h50, Section Spéciale, aile Ouest, cellule 8

La femme hurlait interieurement sous la douleur qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Exterieurement elle ne faisait que grogner et émettait des petits cris rauques. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle ne tenta même pas de les refouler, trop concentrée sur la douleur et sur sa tâche. Les perles salines traçèrent des sillons blancs sur ses joues crasseuses. La jeune femme épuisée relâcha son corps, haletante. Elle tourna la tête et son regard d'un gris foncé presque noir croisa celui, bleu, de son mari. Ce dernier se tenait debout dans la cellule d'en face, les traits inquiets et les doigts crispés autour des barreaux. Il tenta d'arborer une expression plus seraine afin de la rassurer, en vain.

Il était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ce n'était que leur deuxième mois de prison et pourtant ils avaient l'impression d'y être depuis une éternité. Ils avaient d'ailleurs déjà commencé à maigrir à cause de leur maigre pitance, ce qui, dans l'état de santé actuel de sa femme était proscris. Heureusement les détraqueurs brillaient étrangement de leur absence. Ce qui était fort réjouissant en soi.

La belle à l'opulante chevelure aile-de-corbeau (pour l'instant en brousaille) puisa de la force dans les yeux si bleus qui l'encourageaient et qui étaient gorgés de tout l'amour que son cher et tendre époux parvenait à lui envoyer. Elle grimaça cependant sous une enième contraction. Elle se mit à haleter plus fort. Son mari se mit alors à lui dire des paroles rassurantes. Il lui rappela ce qu'elle devait faire pour aller mieux puis se mit à parler de tout et de rien juste pour qu'elle sente sa présence. Enceinte d'à peine plus de six mois, la sorcière incriminée était proche de la délivrance.

Dans les cellules voisines, les autres prisonniers (y compris son cousin honni) s'y mirent eux aussi par pur fraternité, se rendant compte de la situation critique en entendant les cris de moins en moins discrets de la femme. La future-à-nouveau-mère pleura de plus belle, émue par l'attention de ses camarades de prisons. Le couple sut en cet instant que jamais il n'auraient d'amis plus fidèles et compréhensifs que ceux-ci. Être enfermé ici créait des liens plus forts que les liens du sang.

Sous les invectives de son voisin le plus proche, elle se traina vers lui. Elle passa ses jambes l'une après l'autre à travers les bareaux, à moitié allongée sur le dos pour exposer son utérus dilaté. Nulle honte ne traversa son esprit. Deux mois passé dans cet enfer privé de la moindre intimité changeaient les personnes. De plus c'était ça ou la mort de son enfant et elle par la même occasion.

La femme obéissant à ce qu'on lui disait se mit à pousser encore et encore. La sueur collait ses cheveux sur son crâne. Enfin , la tête du bébé apparu, puis les épaules et il sortit comme un boulet de canon dans une dernière poussée de la mère. Son voisin de cellule, nommé accoucheur en chef pour l'occasion rattrapa le nouveau-né in extrémis. Un peu plus et il se cognait la tête contre les barreaux. L'homme le tenait précautionneusement, ne voulant pas le blesser de ses griffes acérées et pleines de microbes. Sa stature impressionnante (au moins 2 mètres debout) et sa puissante musculature soulignait la fragilité du petit être.

Pourquoi mon bébé ne pleure-t-il pas? Balbutia la sorcière épuisée par l'effort fourni. L'homme ne lui répondit pas. L'enfant ne respirait pas. Délicatement il tint le nourisson sur le venre dans une main, lui ayant ouvert la bouche au préalable. De l'autre, il massa le dos du bébé à la fois doucement et vigoureusement. Enfin, la réaction tant espérée vint: l'enfant se mit à respirer et poussa son premier cri, hurlant au monde l'aube de sa vie. L'accoucheur sourit, ainsi que tous, rassuré du sort du nouveau-né et fier de son travail. Pour un premier accouchement en plus dans l'urgence et dans de mauvaises condition il trouvait qu'il s'en était vraiment bien sortit. L'homme coupa le cordon à l'aide d'une de ses griffes, la seule nettoyée. Il tendit le petit à sa mère qui le prit amoureusement dans ses bras amaigris par les privations en dépit des parts supplémentaires données par ses compagnons. Elle lui plaça d'autorité la tête sur son sein rapidement tété. Elle baisa le front humide et chaud avant de respirer l'odeur de bébé et d'innocence de son enfant.

C'est un garçon, dit l'accoucheur. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux argentés. Un beau et vigoureux petit louveteau. Celui-ci sera un battant malgrè sa stature frêle soyez-en assuré. Dans sa cellule, le père rayonna fier comme un paon. La mère reçut diverses félicitations pour son beau travail.

Lorsque le nourisson eut fini de boire, sa mère l'écarta légèrement. Adossée contre les barreaux la séparant de son ami, elle nettoya son petit avec le peu d'eau et de tissus qu'elle avait. La peau du bébé se révéla d'une blancheur qui l'inquiéta un peu. Sa fille ainée était légèrement plus foncée à la naissance. La gorge de la mère se serra à cette pensée. Sa chère petite fille d'à peine un an lui avait été enlevée si tôt... Elle secoua la tête et poursuivi son inspection. Le nouveau-né, bien que petit, se révélait parfaitement bien formé à son grand soulagement. Une petite touffe de cheveux blond parsemait sa tête. Il aurait la chevelure de son père. Un des prisonniers demanda comment elle comptait appelait son petit. La femme se redressa un peu et plaça son bébé sur son épaule. L'ami accoucheur se colla au barreaux dans le dos de la mère afin lui prodiguer le plus de chaleur possible. Il caressa de ses phalanges la joue douce du nourisson. Il s'attira un regard reconnaisssant de la part du père désolé de ne pouvoir le faire, séparé par le couloir. L'homme aux cheveux argentés observait le petit être, charmé. Il ressemblait à une fleur de lotus perdue parmi des litres de boue.

Laurence Mélibéus Eden Black-Lestrange. Un rayon de soleil dans cet enfer. Mon petit Laurie adoré. À l'entente de ce surnom, Laurie ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard Bleu Glacé dans de l'Ambre Fauve.

Fenrir Greyback sentit un étrange courant électrique le parcourir. Ses poils s'hérissèrent. Et il se mit à ... ronronner de plaisir?! Le monde autour de lui cessa de tourner. Il ne voyait plus que cet être si fragile aux yeux de glace. Désormais il ne vivrait plus que pour lui.

Deux ans plus tard...

La prison d'Azkaban semblait comme prise de folie. Ses occupants ne cessaient de s'agiter, de crier, de hurler à l'injustice et plus pariculièrement dans la Section Spéciale, aile Ouest. Bellatrix Lestrange née Black hurlait et feulait de rage plus fort que les autres, les larmes dévalant ses joues creuses. Dans la cellule d'en face, son époux Rodolphus joingnait ses cris en siens, serrant les barreaux si fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Un chien aboyait. Un loup grogna et hurla. Ce son si fort, si empreint de tristesse et de désespoir recouvrit tous les autres sons. Tous les détenus déploraient cette perte surtout ceux qui avaient été les plus proches de ce petit miracle, cette merveille de la nature qui leur avait permit de tenir, de croire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir dans ce monde de ténèbres, de peurs et de cauchemars. On L'avait emmené, quelqu'un LE leur avait enlevé. Leur rayon de soleil. Parti loin, peut-être même déja mort. Celui dont les détraqueurs ne faisaient aucun effet si ce n'est LE rendre plus calme et plus silencieux qu'un enfant de son âge le devrait. Mais cela les prisonniers s'en fichaient. Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu pour LE préserver. Ils avaient même déjà commencé à LUI apprendre ce qu'ils savaient. C'était leur enfant à tous, leur trésor, leur petit Laurie.

Pour mater cette sorte de rebelion, les gardiens mobilisèrent tous les détraqueurs. Ils les envoyèrent calmer les prisonniers révoltés. Plus jamais ceux-ci ne reverraient leur rayon de soleil si ce n'est dans leurs pires cauchemars. Jamais plus Sirius n'entendrait sa cousine fredonner une berceuse. Jamais plus Rabastan ne verrait le sourire fier de son frère. Jamais plus Rodolphus ne pourrait admirer les progrès de son fils. Jamais plus Bellatrix ne pourrait serrer son rayon de soleil dans ses bras ni sentir le peau douce du bébé. Jamais plus Fenrir ne sentirait d'odeur plus attirante par sa pureté et son innocence. Jamais plus les prunelles Bleu Glace ne plongerait dans les siennes couleur d'Ambre Fauve.

_Et ils sombrèrent dans la folie._

* * *

**Et voilà! Alors ça vous a plu? Oui? Non? **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif, favorable ou favorable. Je suis de ces auteurs qui préfèrent qu'on leur disent clairement ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas afin d'améliorer leur travail. (Je n'aime pas trop ce mot, il fait trop sérieux mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre). Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes ou des incohérences prévenez moi. Merci!**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce petit épisode du monde d'Harry Potter complètement inventé. **

**_Regard terrible et aura noire._ En fait, si vous ne laissez pas une review je vous égorge et je boirais votre sang. Niark!**

**Hum... ça sonne un peu vampire... Je plaisantais ne partez pas voyons!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou suna! Dsl mais je n'ai pas vu ta review avant aujourd'hui!**

**Honte à moi! En plus pour l'instant tu est ma/mon seule/seul revieweuse/ revieweur**

**Il y aura peut-être une suite mais je ne sais pas quand je la posterais. Quoique maintenant que je sais que tu en veux une... Peut-être aujourd'hui ou demain mais sous un autre titre...**

**Je penche pour Bleu Glace et Vert Emeraude. Cette histoire se passera lorsque Laurie aura grandi. Tout partira de la volonté de revoir sa meilleure amie. A partir de là, il fera de nombreuses rencontres y compris Vert Emeraude. Attention! Il ne finira , pas avec on est bien d'accord! Ils auront juste une relation privilégiée que tu comprendras en lisant. Bon le résumé est pourri, ce n'en est pas vraiment un.**

**La fic sera en tout cas très sombre. Un peu du même genre que Sans Titre.**

**Dragya, pour répondre à ta question, Laurie est bel et bien le fils de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange.**

**J'ai posté la suite sous le titre de La revanche de Bleu Glace et Vert Emeraude finallement. En espérant que cela vous plaise. :)**


End file.
